Amegakure Border RP 12/20/12
Who: Edit Kagato, Hearthy, Lucien, Aimi, Lyght Where: Edit Amegakure Border A Message: Edit -A scroll would come via pigeon as it would say-I think we must speak sometime great Kagato... we both carry a common enemy and I might have Intel on them for you. I shall be waiting on the border before Amegakure...-Signed- Lucien Mean while at the border: Edit Kagato: -Kagato would take out the scroll he had received and begin to read it aloud to Hearthy in a mono toned voice. -I think we must speak sometime great Kagato. We both carry a common enemy and I might have Intel on them for you. I shall be waiting on the border before Amegakure and it was signed Lucien. –Kagato would tilt his head to the right slightly so that he was looking at Hearthy- iHearthy: ~Takes the scroll from Kagato examining it~ Ass didnt leave any drinks. Kagato: -Kagato would begin to chuckle a bit at Hearthy’s attempt at a joke before crossing his arms and shaking his head slightly- iHearthy: Well where the fuck is he? ~Looks around~ Kagato: I’m not sure his message said he would meet me here, let me message him. iHearthy: get him hereeeeeeee Kagato: -Kagato would take out a yellowed old roll of scroll taking a pen in his hand we would begin to write his reply to the odd message that he received out of the blue. Hello, Lucien is it? I’m interested and quiet curious on what you have to say, I’ll meet you at the Amegakure Border so we can further discuss what you wanted. –Signed- Kagato Kage of Ameakure -Kagato would call for his messaging bird by whistling in a high pitched fashion. The bird which would be none other than a huge odd looking vulture with its wing span would be that of seventy two inches it had a frightful look in its eyes as it landed on the bridges railing its talon’s taking a firm grip of the wood of the bridge carving into it. Kagato would roll up the scroll and tie it to the birds leg tightly with some purple string like ribbon, As soon as the this was done the large bird would take off into the sky- 'The Visitor the talk and the quick disappearance: 'Edit iHearthy: ~Hearthy would lays down beside Kagato passed out with a bottle of sake in his hand and another next to his face~ KuramaLucien: -Moving through the forest outside of Amegakure Lucien would move in close to the gates. He would look through with his single eye as he would grin to himself slightly. “So my lord… this would be the place they all fear..” –he would speak softly as if someone was with him when in reality Lucien was alone. Lucien was a fairly tall man as he was 6’4 hidden beneath an anbu cloak he had taken over a year or two ago. Hidden under his hood was the mask he had created to resemble his false god known only as Astaroth. He would move in slowly though as he stayed on the grounds right before the bridge.- Aimi: -she said as she would approach she would walk softly on the ground in a steady pace, not even her heels making a sound on the bridge. An ominous heavy feeling feels the air around her. Her long black hair pulled up to in a messy bun, a slight breeze could be felt her as some of her lose hair would blow slightly in the breeze as she moved. Her eyes were those of the uchiha’s, the Mangekyo Sharingan, characterized by six wave like patterns that were in three places around her eye, her gaze held a look of both grace and power. Her skin was fair, making it easy to spot the black lip rings on either side of her bottom lip. She wore a Black robe with purple trim, with purple clouds outlined in white, and under would be a bra like shirt. She wore a ring on her right hand on her middle finger with the Japanese symbol of the fallen angel and a wedding ring on her ring finger on her left hand. The colors of her nails were black. Her pants would be made up of a black material, one going fully down her leg, while the other was cut off. Her boots would come up a few inches before her knee and would be black in color, open toed, showing off her toe nails which were painted black. She would have a knife strapped to her lower back, easily accessible if necessary. – Kagato: -Kagato would be standing in the middle of the bridge leading to the gates of the Amegakure his Red hair trademark of the Uzumaki's slightly blowing back and forth out of his face from the slight wind. The hair being moved as such would expose his eyes Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a Red Rinnegan in his right which seemed to have a slight glow to them catching the light of the sun just in such a way to give this effect. Kagato would part his lips to speak not that anyone could see this due to the black mask that her wore that covered his mouth and most of his nose- Well the some that would fear us would you be one of them? –An inquisitive look would a pear on his face after saying this. Kagato eyes widen and his brow moved upward- iHearthy: ~Hearth sits up hearing the commotion still hung over as all hell as he coughs a bit still holding the bottle of sake before saying quietly to Kagato~ Who is here and what’s all the commotion that I’m sensing.. ~Hearths ominous skull face paint shined in a single beam of light as some of it was smeared he raised up wearing the normal Akatsuki robe with upper body wraps as he wore baggy ninja pants and ninja shin sandals as he rubbed his burning eyes he stood up he was 6'3 and had styled messy black hair~ KuramaLucien: -Lucien would stay still as he would study the man, the single eye of the Kurama clan in his right eye and the other completely empty. "I say... I fear nothing nor anyone good sir... but I know of others who would feel differently... I ask that I might join you on the bridge without any issues? -He would say behind his mask- Guest_KunisadaUchiha has joined the chat Lyghtsan has joined the chat Kagato: -Kagato would lean down towards Hearthy a quietly whisper towards him - I am unsure - Kagato then would then bring his attention to the man standing before the bridge asking to join them there. Kagato would raise his right hand slowly the long black and robe with white trim that he wore which had the purple cloud with white trim the symbol of The Akatsuki New era, would cover his hands till he flicked his right wrist a little exposing his open gloved hand with palms out the light catching slightly the metal of his Akatsuki ring. Kagato Would then bend his fingers in a come her type motion- I am sure there wouldn't be a problem as long as there are no ill intentions. Lyghtsan: *Lyght in his normal fashion runs up to the three adults not knowing what is all going on here* KuramaLucienKuramaLucien : "No... No ill Intentions I can promise you this good sir... " -Lucien would say as he walked up from the other part of the land. As he did they might be able to see the neckband around his neck as it would show the symbol of Yonshigakure... but it had several markings on it from being scratched up- "First allow me to introduce myself... My name is Lucien Kurama.." -he would hold out his hand to the man he had heard was Kagato- iHearthy has left the chat Kagato: -Kagato would look down ward at the man that introduced himself as Lucien Kurama then extend his own hand slowly to his yet with a great deal of caution still unsure of the man’s intentions - The name is Kagato Uzumaki, the Kage here of Amegakure and Leader of the Akatsuki – Kagato taking a grip of Luciens hand firmly for a hand shake- So what brings you into the land of rain? –Kagato would plant his feet firmly on the wood of bridge , his long black armored plated shoes although it was raining like it always had would stick firmly- KuramaLucienKuramaLucien : -Lucien would shake Kagato's hand firmly as he would look at him- "So the question really is... what are you doing in the land hidden in the rain? From what I know the Akasuki we all missing nin... is Amegakure now filled with those who are like myself? Missing Nin? -He would grin some from beneath his mask Kagato: Well.. -shakes his head slightly pausing for a moment before speaking once more- I'm the descendant of one of the original leader of The Akatsuki, Nagato.. main goal is to restore the Amegakure to its former glory and bring peace to their war torn land by any means necessary gathering members from all walks of life with their own unique skills bringing The Akatsuki Organization into a new era so in answer to your question not just missing nin, but members of this very the village as well KuramaLucien: "Ah I see... Unique Skills you say..." -he would pace some as he would study the man. "As to now answer your question...I am wondering the lands seeing that is out there... you see I have been alone since I was that boy's age... -he would point to the small boy- "Learning from other missing nin of the lands and hoping to someday have my revenge on those who mocked me so long ago” ... -He would growl slightly behind his mask as he would look back to the man- "I am sure you have heard of your neighbors known as Yonshigakure?" Lyghtsan: *Lyght hides behind Aimi and Kagato, but listens to every word hang on every word with great interest. He was curious on how this would turn out. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and stared around Kagato after hearing the man, named Lucien, growl.* Kagato: -Kagato would nod his head slightly in a up and down motion- Yeah, we have heard a little about them, we plan on making a visit to their land soon. - Kagato would tilt his head up towards the sky for a moment seeming in deep thought taking a deep breath in and exhaling slowly the sky looking calm over head the clouds moving slowly. Kagato would before lowering his head back in the normal position would begin to speak once more- So, I take it you have a history with them? – Kagato’s head now back in the normal upright position looking directly into the man called Lucien’s eyes- Well I would gather since you asked if we knew them of them, I would be interested as in how and what your interactions with them were. -Kagato would slowly cross his arms kind of stepping forward a little then back like rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet- KuramaLucien: -he would nod- "something like that..." -he would say KuramaLucien has left the chat Conclusion: Edit As quickly as the man named Lucien came to call up on him and he left still not knowing his full intentions and past. Whether or not their paths would cross again was unsure, but now he was known somewhat in this land, leaving with an odd first impression and a sinking feeling in my gut.